


Snowman

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, 父子组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个温馨的睡前小故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

Chuck到家的时候是晚上十二点整。他觉得父亲应该睡了。

客厅里干干净净，说明了主人井然有序的生活。Chuck原本已经挺习惯这一切了，这时候却还是有点茫然。就好像过去的那么多年他从未在这儿呆过。可事实上，他很长一段时间都呆在这儿，呆了很多年。好像是九岁开始，或者八岁，他记不清了。那年他没过生日。没有蜡烛和蛋糕。

虽然父亲给他准备了一个小礼物，但他不喜欢。

很久之后他发现那个被他剪坏了扔在垃圾通道的棕熊布偶被补好了，安安稳稳地放在阁楼上。

他本来想把它悄悄拿回去的，毕竟送给他了就是他的，但这时候Hercules在叫他：“Chuck？快把扳手拿下来！你在干什么？”于是他收回了手，打算下次再来拿。

一点也不出乎意料地，他忘得一干二净。

那时候他们都挺忙的。忙着训练，训练如何成为一个英雄。要做英雄非常不容易，但他觉得自己一定会成功。不知道从何而来的自信，也许来自他的父亲。

Hercules会说Chuck，不错，Chuck，干得漂亮，Chuck，只差一点，不过还不错。

他很少说Chuck，我为你骄傲，也很少说Chuck，你让我很失望。

好像没有说过。就算有，反正Chuck已经忘了。

连在Drift里也从来没有，大概是的。

Hercules还没睡。Chuck很后悔他没有脱掉鞋子再溜回家，这下铁定要被老头子发现。

客厅里亮着灯，但没有人，只有Chuck站在那里，显得有点孤零零的。

房间的门留了一条缝儿。没关紧，Chuck尽量不发出声响地挪到房间外，透过仅有的一条缝他看到里面一点点昏沉的灯光。是一盏已经老得不能再老的老台灯，Chuck一直奇怪为什么Hercules要把它留在自己的房间，不把它丢掉换一盏更好的。台灯的光线甚至是阴郁的土黄色，让Hercules刻着皱纹、胡子拉碴的脸显得模模糊糊又老态龙钟。他什么时候老成这样了？Chuck想。

Chuck有点儿想进去跟父亲说说话，也许会有意外收获也不一定。但是他没进去。

难得地他有些害羞，而且他觉得这时候打扰父亲非常不明智。

所以他回了自己的房间。Max跟每个晚上一样，跳到Chuck的床上呼噜呼噜睡成一团，整张脸皱巴巴地，随时要流口水。Chuck决定先不弄醒它。反正他还得去跟老爹聊聊天。

“嘘，好男孩儿，嘘，接着睡。”Chuck说着，带上了门。

他敲了敲父亲的房门。这个——男孩儿，有点紧张，他本来不习惯跟父亲交流。

Hercules似乎睡着了，歪在床头，像个上了年纪的老头儿一样。Chuck不太想认为他本来就不太年轻了。毕竟他还在作战，在不久之前。

事实上Hercules也并没有睡着。Chuck站在他床边的时候他已经醒了。

“我的儿子……臭小子，你想跟我聊聊天？”父亲说。

“……我刚刚回来。”Chuck说。

“这可够晚的……几点了？”Hercules坐起来，腰板挺直，Chuck觉得刚才他看错了，他的父亲并没有老。

“不知道，大概是凌晨一点，也可能不到。”Chuck说。

“好吧……我们来聊会儿天消磨时光。”Hercules说，“像我这个年纪的老兵，本来应该挺嗜睡的。”

“结果你半夜被我吵醒了？……刚才你可没睡。”Chuck说。

“你早就到了？”Hercules笑了，“臭小子，你可比以前懂事多了，这点儿倒让我有点儿欣慰。”

“是啊，你也早就是一个老头了。”Chuck说。

“别这么叫我。”Hercules板起脸，可谁都看得出他不太认真。

“我……”Chuck说

“我的儿子。”Hercules打断Chuck，“我为你自豪。”

“……我不是来讨要表扬或者赞赏的。”Chuck有些懊恼地说。

“我知道，但我觉得总该夸夸你，因为你确实干得漂亮。”父亲说。

“不算漂亮，我们……成功得很难。”Chuck说。

“毕竟成功了。”父亲回答他。

“我知道你在安慰我。”Chuck说着，但是他笑了笑。

“我不知道我有多后悔没有跟你一起去。因为这条手臂。”Hercules把右手从被子里伸出来。举起来的时候有些发抖。

“它不再对我唯命是从。”Hercules说，“自从世界和平，它就不再保持平和了。”

“有时候，你知道……我很希望你陪着我，毕竟那会儿我是个孩子。”Chuck清了清嗓子，“可现在我比你想象的长得更快，我成为独当一面的战士了，你可以不必一直陪着我。”

“我很想说感谢上帝，但是偶尔，我觉得这不是好事。”父亲有些无奈地说，看上去就像在生气。

“我很遗憾……”Chuck摸了摸鼻子。

“你没什么好遗憾的，儿子。”Hercules摸了摸自己的额头，“实际上，等你一脸皱纹的时候，你总会遗憾很多东西。比如我现在。”

“我只是……本来我以为以后还有很多时间的。”

“的确很多。”Hercules说，“Max现在吃得很少，睡得很多，比起狗来，它有点太像猫了。它很想你。”

“我也很想它。”Chuck笑了，“你能帮我转告它吗？”

“它会知道的。”Hercules说，“现在，你不打算对我这个老头子说些什么吗臭小子？”

“今天是圣诞节……”Chuck说。

“圣诞快乐，儿子。我以前这么跟你说过没有？“Hercules问,“我觉得好像是有来着。”

“说过，但那次我们吵起来了。”Chuck说，他有点不敢看父亲的眼睛，这让他觉得有些羞愧。

“这很好。一位英雄在对他的父亲说圣诞快乐……”

“我还没说。”Chuck说，“圣诞快乐，父亲。”

“……这让我反倒有些说不出话。”Hercules的眼眶有点红，如果有眼泪会掉出来，大概会顺着眼角严重的皱纹一路滑下来。

“随便说些什么，自然点儿的。”Chuck说，他好像已经有点儿掉眼泪的趋势。

“这……很好。Chuck，我的儿子是英雄。”Hercules说，他说得有点慢，就像是国际收容中心的英语教员一样，“我有一个埋在土里的兄弟，我有一个长眠在金属坟墓中的儿子……他是英雄。”

“……我说过我会成为英雄。”Chuck说，他的声音有点别扭。

“是的，你超过我了，所有人都为你自豪。你拯救了全人类。”父亲伸出手，想拍拍他的肩，但是总是有些抖。

Chuck伸出左手抓住父亲有些发颤的手，搭在自己肩上。

“我很老了。”Hercules叹了口气，“我快要老得没力气拥抱你了。”

“你是老头里比较帅的那个。”Chuck说。

“你很少奉承我。”Hercules笑了，“臭小子，我现在可不给你零用钱。”

“我说的是真话。”Chuck说，然后也笑了。

Chuck站起来，弯下腰给了父亲一个拥抱，结结实实的拥抱。

“其实感觉不赖，是吗小子。”Hercules的声音颤巍巍的，就像他的年纪一样。

他的确很老了。

Max大概也没几天活头了，幸好有条狗相依为命。

Chuck有些尴尬，他不知道该怎么开口。

“怎么了，Chuck？”父亲问。

“你知道我想说话？”

“你要走了？不多陪陪我这个孤单可怜的老头子？”Hercules笑着说。

“……”

“我猜得到，我当然能猜到……你看上去快要哭出来了，臭小子，把眼泪收回去。汉森家可没流泪的英雄。”

“我知道，别提醒我。”Chuck说。

毕竟他还是个二十出头的毛头小子，英雄对他来说虽然不出乎意料，但还是有点儿惊喜的。非常。他一直是个二十出头的毛头小子。

“我在门口堆了个雪人。”Chuck说，“你该去看看，我少一根胡萝卜，否则它会更好看。”

“明天。明天我会去的。”Hercules说，“现在让我多看看我的儿子。”

“父亲。”Chuck说，“我很抱歉……这么说很别扭，在妈妈走了之后我再也没这么说过……我爱你，爸爸。”

“我也爱你，儿子，你是我的骄傲。”Hercules说。

Chuck最后去抱了抱醒了但懒得动弹的Max，亲昵地揉了揉它的脑袋。这个老小子还是老样子，迟钝地伸出舌头想要舔Chuck一口。

少了个鼻子的雪人在窗外保持着微笑。Chuck开门走出去，拍了拍它的脑袋。

“再见。好伙计。”Chuck说，“可别化得太快。”

“就像我现在一样。”

年轻的男孩儿逐渐变得透明，很快消失了。

 

 

——END


End file.
